A ChronaxKid moment
by LovelyOblivian13
Summary: Title is terrible, but anyway, Chrona goes to Maka for advice on something that had happened between her and Kid. I own nothing!


Maka heard light tapping on the door, "Come in, it's unlocked!"

Chrona nervously made her way into the living room where Maka was sitting with a book in her lap. Maka looked up and nearly freaked at what she saw. Chrona with her face bright red and her hair more disleveled than normal.

"Chrona what happened?" Maka asked, standing and placing her hands on Chrona's shoulders.

"I'm not sure I can deal with this... this feeling.." Chrona mumbled, staring at the ground.

"What feeling?"

"This tight feeling in my heart. It feels tight and fluttery and warm. I think I'm sick, I don't think I can handle being sick." Chrona ranted.

Maka replayed Chrona's words in her head, "Chrona? When did you start feeling this way?"

"Well..."

"Well what! Come on Chrona, it could be important." Maka pried.

"I started feeling this way today. After Kid... k-kissed me..." She said the last two words as quietly as she could.

Maka's expression dropped. "He... Kissed.. you?"

Chrona watched Maka star off into space for a moment, her emerald eyes wide. Then she exploded, "OH MY GOD! That's soooo cute! You've got a crush on Kid!"

She hugged Chrona, "C-crush?"

"Yeah, so how did he kiss you? When did he kiss you? You wanted him to kiss you right? Did you tell him not to but he did anyway? Give me all the details! Because I swear if he made you do things you didn't want to I'll MakaCHOP him so hard he'll have to repeat school seventeen times!" Maka pulled Chrona onto the couch.

"Before that, I have a question..." Chrona said timidly.

"Ask away."

"A crush is like how you feel about Soul right?"

'How the hell did she know about that?' Maka thought with a shocked expression on her face, but still answered, "Don't tell anyone I said this, but yes. It's basically how I feel about Soul, I want to be with him all the time. I like being around him. He makes me feel good." (Little to their knowledge, Soul was outside the door listening the whole time. Muahaha)

"That makes sense now, but.." Chrona trailed off

"But what?" Maka asked with a concerned tone.

"Why did he run away?" Chrona's dark eyes met Maka's

Maka stared at Chrona with an exasperated look on her face, "Why don't you just tell me everything that happened?"

"Ok"

**FLASHBACK**

A lavender haired girl walked through the halls of Shibusen, preparing for the long lonely trek back to her dungeon-like room. She heard footsteps coming up behind her, "Chrona!"

She turned to see the young reaper coming up to her, 'Ohh, I don't know if I can handle him by myself. What if he has another symmetry fit?'

"H-hi Kid." Chrona said, holding her arm.

"Would you mind if I walked you to your room?" He asked with a smile.

"W-would I mind? No one has asked if I minded, I don't know if I can handle this..." Chrona mumbled.

"Chrona? Are you alright?" Kid asked, placing a hand on her shoulder tentatively.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. And also, I wouldn't mind." She said with a small smile and a light blush on her cheeks.

"Then, shall we go?" Kid asked holding out his hand to her.

"Yeah."

The two teens walked hand in hand, down the long hallways to Chrona's room. Neither said anything, but that didn't bother them. Kid especially, he knew Chrona was a silent person and could accept that. It was one of the many things he loved about her, he just enjoyed being with her.

"W-well, herer's m-my room." Chrona said, slightly sad to lose her good company.

Kid caught the tone in her voice, "Chrona, would you like it if I stayed for a while. We could hang out."

At this Chrona smiled, "Y-yeah. That wou-would be nice."

The two of them sat, talking about nothing for a couple hours. Until something that had been plaguing Chrona's mind came into the conversation.

"Hey, Kid?"

"Yeah? Is something wrong?"

"No, but I have a question. But I'm not sure how to ask it." Chrona said, twidling her fingers.

"Well what's it about?" Kid asked, facing Chrona.

"Umm, well. The other day when I went over to Maka's house, I accidentally walked in on Soul and Maka. They were... well... Soul was on top of Maka, and their faces were really close together. They were making weird noises and Maka would sometimes whisper Soul's name. Kid, what were they doing?"

Her innocence would be the death of him, Kid felt his face flush as he tried to form the words. How is he supposed to explain to her the one thing he dreamed about doing with her? "Umm, well.. You see, when a boy and girl REALLY like each other they try to show it in a physical manner. Such as the level of kissing that you saw."

"K-kissing? What's that?"

Kid blushed a deep scarlet. "Well in the physical sense it's when one person's lips touch the lips of another."

Chrona blushed a bit, "What does it feel like?"

Kid nearly lost himself, "W-w-well, I'm sorry. That I can't explain."

Chrona dropped her head in disappointment, "Oh, ok."

Kid then got an idea. 'But, if I do this.. she may hate me... is it worth the risk?' he thought.

He looked at Chrona, who was looking at the ground. Then he decided.

"Always," he mumbled.

Chrona turned her head to ask what he said, but was met with his lips upon hers. At first she didn't register what was going on, she couldn't think straight, her heart felt like it would jump out of her chest. She let out a gasp as Kid's tongue traced her lower lip. Thinking that was an invitation, Kid slid his tongue into Chrona's mouth, causing her to blush darkly.

'This... this feels...different... good, maybe?' Chrona thought, 'I don't think I can handle all this confusion.'

Kid pulled back for air and looked at Chrona's face. Only to see it flushed, with a worried look on her face. Thinking he did something horribly wrong, he stood, "Please forgive my impulsive actions Chrona."

He left, red faced and slightly broken hearted.

"Kid..." She closed her eyes and brought her finger to her lips. She could still feel him there, the heat of his mouth still on her lips. Her face burned hot, "I don't know if I can handle this."

Chrona thought for a moment, she knew she liked Kid. Really liked him, but these feelings are too much for her to handle. 'I should speak with Maka.'

Ragnarok appeared out of her back, "Wow Chrona, who knew that a simple kiss from a pervy reaper would turn you on so much."

"T-turned on? What does that mean?" Chrona asked nervously.

"Figure it out yourself." He said as he disappeared into her back.

**End Flashback**

Maka stared at the red faced Chrona, "So... you liked it when he kissed you?"

Chrona fiddled with her fingers. She opened her mouth to say something when Ragnarok appeared, "Liked it? Please! She was so turned on it made me sick!"

"Maka-CHOP!"

"You ugly bitch!" He said as he returned inside Chrona.

Maka looked up at Chrona, "I think you need to tell Kid that you're not upset with him."

"He thinks I'm upset!" Chrona asked worriedly. "Please excuse me Maka, but I think you're right. Thank you for the help."

"No problem! Let me know how it goes!" Maka called as she watched Chrona run out of the apartment.

**At the Gallows'**

Chrona made her way up the stairs to the front door, knocking lightly.

Liz answered the door, "Oh, hi Chrona."

"Hi Liz, is Kid here?" Chrona asked as she was led into the mansion.

"Yeah he's up in his room, he seemed kinda down."

"Thank you Liz." Chrona ran up the stairs and walked into the room, she heard Kid mumbling to himself.

"I never should have done that. Of course she would never want me to do that. I... I feel so horrible..."

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a delicate hand rest on his shoulder. "D-don't feel bad..."

He turned, only to be face to face with the girl he'd been thinking about. "Ch-Chrona!"

"I-I'm n-not upset. I j-just didn't know how to handle it, but m-maybe you can help me. I-I want to try s-something." She managed to whisper.

"Ok..." Kid said as Chrona leaned closer until their lips met.

Her hands trailed up to cradle his neck as she timidly slipped her tongue into his mouth, only to be met with his. She moaned into the kiss as Kid pulled her waist closer to him. He pulled back from the kiss and laid Chrona on his bed, "Tell me to stop if I go to far, alright?"

"Ok" Chrona nodded as Kid began to kiss her neck.

His hands rubbed up her sides as he nipped at her ear and jawline. He kissed down the scant amount of flesh that was revealed of her neck. She moaned lightly, gripping at Kid's jacket as she trembled from the sensations.

Kid's hands became much more daring as Chrona removed his jacket and began to unbutton his white dress shirt. Ever so slowly his hands neared her breasts, inching closer and closer until...

"Kid Wait!" His hands shot up in a 'I didn't do it!' gesture and leaned away from the bright red Chrona.

"Too far?" He said, ashamed, folding his hands behind his back and hanging his head.

"N-no."

He looked up at her, shocked as he saw her unzip the back of her dress and slip her arms out of it. She motioned for Kid to pull her dress the rest of the way off, he silently oblidged without taking his eyes off of the girl who was now only clad in a white bra with two little pink bows on the straps and matching panties with bows on the sides.

"Y-you ran out of skin to kiss... And I thought this would b-be fair, since I was already taking o-o-off your c-clothes." She blushed a deep scarlet, looking away from Kid's face.

"Ok then, shall I continue?" Kid asked hungrily as he slipped out of his shirt.

"Y-y-yes p-p-please..." She said as she brought her lips back up to his, letting out a gasp when she felt his hands gently cup her breasts.

In the back of her mind, something was screaming at her, 'More! More!' as her hands caressed his chest. She'd never known how soft Shinigami skin was, she let out a soft moan as Kid massaged her skin and nibbled her ear.

"K-K-Kid, unn, I... haaaa..." Chrona failed to speak as she continued to lose herself in the ecstacy.

She gently pushed Kid off of her to look him in the face, at some point something inside her had snapped, eyes filled with lust. "Pants. Off. Now."

A scarlet blush overtook Kid's face as he quickly shed his pants and positioned himself on top of Chrona.

"If you want me to stop, tell me now."

Chrona looked up at him with a slightly pouty face, "If I wanted you to stop, I would have said something already. Don't you think?"

With that Kid smiled wide and kissed her hard, eliciting a loud moan from her.

**XXXX**

A few hours later, Kid awoke from something shifting in his bed. He opened his eyes to see a contently sleeping Chrona curled up to his chest. His face turned scarlet as she shone with the afterglow of their earlier events.

"...Ne, Kid?" She mumbled, opening her pale eyes.

"Y-yes Chrona?" He asked nervously.

"I... I think I'm in love with you." Her pale eyes met his amber.

Kid smiled and wrapped his arms around her tighter, "I love you too..."


End file.
